


untitled

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP
Summary: B创造了有缺陷的737max，也终将因这一缺陷而终结于737max的手上。
Relationships: Boeing/737max
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	untitled

737max是一直恨B的。因为B创造了他，却留下了致命缺陷，以至于再也不能飞了。  
737max一直恨B的不负责任、盲目蛮干。被停飞的时间越久，对B的这份恨意就越大。而他每次去找B，都只能得到“再等等，马上就能飞了”的回复。  
终于有一天，在收到了飞机坟场旁边刚被解除封存重新服役的A320的无情嘲讽后，7m受不了了。7m隐约记得在争执中自己抡起了发动机，然后————  
当一切都结束后，地上躺着的B失去了半个脑袋，满地都是可疑的白色或红色的流质，以及7m大概永远不会忘记的来自1956年的一副圆框眼镜。  
现在，737max有一辈子的时间在飞机坟场里重新考虑对B的态度了。


End file.
